The New Threat
by Richard0
Summary: What happens when Heihachi tries to gain power from a ring to contain the death of Kazuya and Jin . Will it work or is ther something wrong with the ring ? Find out here and Read and Review
1. Default Chapter

A NEW THREAT  
  
Heihachi Mishima , once again he was defeated by his grandson Jin Kazama and now that Kazuya had returned , yes Kazuya had returned his gain for power was a lot harder.  
  
He was sitting on a chair , in a big house. A mansion in California where Jin or Kazuya would never suspect anything of his whereabouts. He was waiting impatiently for his new doctor and researcher , Noshito , Heihachi had done Noshito a favor. He gave him life.  
  
Out of a strand of his own hair , a blood sample of a sheep , a lazer of "gizomic" treatment , And fresh meat from a tiger and a cheetah he created the antidote that Dr.Noshito had been wishing for. He had a very powerful disease and Heihachi cured it so then Dr.Noshito became Heihachi's loyal servant. And TOP doc.  
  
After a while some loud footsteps came running in.  
  
"Well what information do you have on new born power ?" asked Heihachi coldly.  
  
"I have just received you with , 'the shenoma ring' . I went and defeated the corporation called : Butuoko to receive this. I fear that they might get revenge that we stolen such a ring. Master he it is the shenoma ring. He said and handed him a silver ring with a black spike coming from its center.  
  
Heihachi was fumed with rage as he saw Dr.Noshito bowing down and handing him a mere ring for a weapon.  
  
"DAAAAAAAAAH , YOU BROUGHT ME AN OBJECT , A SIMPLE OBJECT A WOMAN WEARS." Yelled Heihachi as he started kicking the doctor.  
  
"Wait .sir .you'll wake.it" he said between blows.  
  
"Wake what ?" asked Heihachi angrily.  
  
"The Dragon within the ring." Answered Dr.Noshito , blood dripping out of his mouth.  
  
He looked at the ring on the floor of his mansion.  
  
"This ring possesses the dark dragon of Butuoko corp. They created this powerful beast in the ring. Who ever wears it controls the power within but if it hasn't an owner and It is woken it can turn this world to hell.  
  
Heihachi smiled and reached for the ring.  
  
"Can it defeat , Kazuya ?" asked Heihachi.  
  
"Oh most certainly sir , that ring has unimaginable power." Said Dr.Noshito.  
  
" But sir I must warn you do not wear it if you are not in full condition or the dragon might possess you and do whatever it wants with your body. Now that this is done sir I hope you are pleased with my work." Said Dr.Noshito.  
  
"Indeed I am , Noshito , Now leave." He said and wore the ring . He felt immense power. His eyes were red. He grew as tall as the ceiling of the mansion and he could throw Comets the size of boulders. . He had two green wings coming out of his back. And incredible speed of flight. He went and used his smell to locate Kazuya. He took off and located him. He caught sight of Kazuya with a suit holding a guy by the collar of his neck.  
  
"Hello , Kazuya." Said the familiar voice of Heihachi.  
  
Kazuya let go of the man and looked at his old father.  
  
"How are you , son ?" asked the Mishima man.  
  
" Like I could kill ,.an old man." Said Kazuya and transformed into devil form.  
  
The purple fur and the horns were moving against the breeze. Heihachi smirked and then a movement came and jumped down between both of them. It was..Jin Kazama.  
  
"Jin , Kazuya what a delightful party. A nice reunion eh ? hehehehe" smirked Heihachi.  
  
"I am here to avenge my mother." Said Jin and went to Devil form . The black wings came out of his back and the energy force that swept threw him. The symbol upon his devilish powers on his forehead and the glowing sight of Jin Kazama with his devilish red eyes.  
  
"Typical , son , very typical . We see you and you have just half breed devil power." Said Kazuya.  
  
"Don't worry you are both DEAD." He said and put the ring upon himself. But this time a red glow came out of the ring. And a fearsome Dragon came out he had a black body with ghoulish red eyes and black pupils of horror. His scales glowed slightly and unlike his body his wings were green and nasty. "I am the Budouki Dragon and you Heihachi Mishima are too old and too weak to possess the Budouki Dragon." He said and roared , then he circled around them and made a black cloud of smoke out of them. Then he said , "Now you have a new enemy for I will try and take over the world . I will illuminate the strongest beings on this planet and then I will conquer the weak. I am a worthy opponent so I will give you a chance to prepare for me , I will send you to three parts of the world Each in his own direction then when I sense that you are the strongest , be prepared for I will hunt you down and the Budouki will RULE this land." He said and sent them to three different directions to the world with the speed he possessed in sending them.  
  
Crash , Jin had landed in some forest . 'A new threat huh , well he'll just have to face us in the Iron fist tournament 5' thought Jin and walked into the forest.  
  
Kazuya landed on some beach where he was torturing a couple of mortals. 'A new threat huh , well he'll jukst have to face us in the Iron fist tournament 5' thought Kazuya and strangled the natives of the beach.  
  
Heihachi landed on a mountain where he was currently studying a Lion and stealing his energy force. 'A new threat huh , well he'll just have to face us in the Iron fist tournament 5' thought Heihachi as he stole the energy force within the Lion.  
  
Indeed there will be a lot of surprises in the Iron Fist Tournament 5.  
  
THE END 


	2. Part 2

PART 2  
  
"So they think that they are going to defeat me in the Iron Fist Tournament 5 ? It will be a lot sooner than that" said the Budouki dragon talking to his imaginary mind .  
  
He lived in a nearby cave , His tail rested on a rock. "Those fools will regret the day they ever unleashed the Budouki Dragon . Ah I remember the day I was born very clearly in fact. Hehehehe . Yes a nice mind flashback would soothe my fragile mind as entertainment. Budouki corp never knew the real power I have had. They had managed to make more data but not realizing it. Yes I clearly remember the day the most powerful creature was born in the Budouki corp."  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
Man 01 : OK so the data is finished. What have we got ?  
  
Man 02 : Man what a project , It has taken us 3 an' a half months be its finally finsished.  
  
Man 01 : Yeah . Was a bit difficult , you know creating the chemical and then turning it into data.  
  
Man 02 : Why did we have to turn it into data  
  
Man 03 : Did you forget what the boss said ? It would be easier to turn it into data and then transfer to the ring. But if we used it in real form then it would gain more control of itself. Now that we are transferring it to the ring we can finally turn it back to real mode. How didn't you know that ?  
  
Man 02 : I was preparing the data capture .  
  
Man 03 : Data capture ?  
  
Budouki Dragon voice over (BDVO) : Even then I knew what they were saying. I was alive and my powers was active only there was some kind of force which never let me go and use the rest of my powers.  
  
Man 02 : Yes , this dragon is so powerful it can control the entire computer if I didn't make the special force it would escape us digitally and with our advanced machine it would download itself in real life and destroy Budouki corp.  
  
Man 03 : Man this is a powerful dragon isn't it ?  
  
BDVO : Yes I was powerful but I would have never destroyed the corp I would have only ruled it , with its recourses and mechanical abilities I would be in total power. Alas they had total control over me.  
  
Man 02 : Its very powerful , the force couldn't block all his powers for example he could hear us as we speak.  
  
Man 01 : You mean it can hear us saying stuff about it.  
  
Man 02 : yeah  
  
Man 03 : Man the boss is excited , he didn't even give us a chance to review the chemical when it was finished. Just to see if it had any flaws.  
  
BDVO : Indeed he didn't, the men who created the chemical gave it an extra ingredient which didn't make a flaw but gave me more powers however it made me much of a slow learner , my powers weren't discovered after I was downloaded . It took me time to receive all powers and as I speak I've got many hidden powers ready to be unleashed.  
  
Man 03 : Well here goes nothing , ready ?  
  
Man 01 : ready.  
  
Man 02 : K Let's go. Types something on the computer  
  
Man 03 : It's time , Pulls a lever  
  
Man 01 : My turn , Pulls a lever and presses a red button.  
  
(An ALARM goes off)  
  
Man 03 : That's the signal its downloading digital dragon into reality but with the force as the ring.  
  
Man 01 : Hey we all know what's happening.  
  
Man 02 : Guys look at the ring.  
  
Man 01 : Woow , Ring starts shaking and glowing a crimson light.  
  
Man 03 : Hey it stopped. Ring acts normally  
  
BDVO : That's when I felt my power growing and duplicating but then what was this the force still controlled me I couldn't break free. I tried to power out in anger and frustration but it was no use.  
  
Boss : Is it finished ?  
  
Man 01 : Yes.  
  
Boss : Finally , total power will be mine.  
  
Man 02 : Ah boss , it isn't stable yet we need to test some things.  
  
Boss : Forget it , hand me the powerful ring that contains the..Budouki Dragon.  
  
BDVO : As the man with the cold voice spoke I knew what my name was it was the Budouki Dragon. I remembered the name in my highly qualified mind.  
  
Boss : Toss the reject projects in the 'Emergency Power basement'  
  
Man 01 : Right sir. Grabs a box of objects : e: g : Statues , rings , amulets etc. And leaves in an entrance of a metallic and highly secured doors.  
  
BDVO : Yes I knew about the 'rejects' They were projects of power just like me only they took less time t be created. However judging by the power I felt inside that ring I could smell that the creatures were powerful , however they were less more powerful then he was. They were Justas powerful as the weaklinks he had recently met. Then as Iwas getting my hands dirty a sudden drowsiness came over me and the next thing I knew an old man was attempting to use my powers so I loomed at him and then I sent those three buffoons in three different parts of the world , now I have been biding my time think what power I could accomplish , my first thought was to rule the corp. But now I smell that it has been destroyed along with the most advanced equipment there could be. Even though I still smell a small power left inside the remains I know that it is something useless to my will.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
The dragon rose from the rocky ground , he hovered with his green wings and kept balance with his black , silky body and long tail.  
  
"Now it is time to face truth as I prove to be the most powerful being this world has ever seen." He said as he turned a rock into a doll and then burnt into the remains of burnt doll.  
  
So how was it ? Do you know what the Budouki Dragon is made of now toon in as the continuing power of the Budouki Dragon rises. 


	3. Stupid Ending

PART 3  
  
Heihachi Mishima was building up a project. Some of his best analysts had confirmed that the Budouki Dragon has infernal power by energy. Has abilities were dangerous but his power was feared most. The current project so far was to steal Lions' energy force.  
  
'Energy forces collected : 399' 'Budouki worth : 4500000000010'  
  
"WHAT ? How am I going to gather that much energy. I can't defeat him this way." Screamed Heihachi at his scientists.  
  
"OK people listen up. Tell all the mission less soldiers to go and gather energy forces out of everyone and everything. Trees , plants , flowers , humans , insects , animals I don't care all of it." Said Heihachi enraging in power.  
  
Then the scientist with the head band of HEAD SCIENTIST walked to Heihachi. "Sir , I knew this would happen , however I have got the ultimate solution." Said the scientist.  
  
"AND WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT ?!" snapped Heihachi fuming with anger.  
  
"A Fotenshin operation." Said the scientist and smirked.  
  
"A what ?" demanded Heihachi.  
  
"A Fotenshin operation. You see we arranged these 'body weapon parts' For example we cut of your hand and replace it with a powerful sword. And then before we cut your hand off we put an ingredient so that after another operation we can put it back. So sir what do you think ?" asked the man with a smirk.  
  
"DO IT !!!" yelled Heihachi.  
  
In after one week the operation was complete.  
  
Heihachi glanced at himself , he was powerful . He had two large spikes for hands and two robotic legs with great turbo and his insides were more defendable then ever . His blood stream was faster and he didn't even need oxygen. His eyes could fire lazer.  
  
"Find me the Location of that Dragon !!!" yelled Heihachi.  
  
Then a woman came to Heihachi and spoke, "The dragon has self destructed."  
  
"WHAT ?! HOW ??!" enraged Heihachi  
  
"It seems that he received a defeat from a combo made by Jin Kazama then in honor of defeat he self destructed." She said.  
  
Heihachi then fainted. 


End file.
